Eye of the five
by gymgal1996
Summary: When Celeste Bumiller first meets the mysterious, dark, and dangerous Kyle Krawford, she has no idea what she's in for. He shows her a world of things she'd never imagine, a world where she is one of five destined for greatness. But will Celeste be able to stay alive in a world where everyone seems to be coming for her? And more importantly, will she survive kyle?


Never have I ever seen a public school so small before, and trust me, I've seen plenty. It feels like I change schools just as fast as other girls change their nail polish colors. Since my mom's death, all I've done is bounced around from relative to relative. Hopefully my uncle will keep me this time, but I don't get my hopes up. It's always better to expect the worst so you're not disappointed with the outcome and my family tree is pretty unreliable to begin with. They kind of just hand me off, like I'm some football or something to the next blood relative when they "can't afford me" or are "getting job relocation." The excuses never make much sense since I never ask for anything. Even when I was at my aunts on Christmas I told her not to get me gifts. I mean, maybe I wanted a little something, but nothing was exactly what I asked for, and exactly what I got. Relocation meant being too busy to get my "affairs in order," so off I went to the next person which ends the long list with my uncle Royce. He's a short, stocky man who I feel ridiculous standing next two. I'm 5'8, and all legs; and although most people would consider my long, model legs, a gift, I just feel awkward. That's why I told my uncle I'd walk to school. Then I won't have to be seen standing next to him. That, and I hope I seem like less of a burden if I don't ask for any favors.

_Relax Celeste_ I order myself. I don't know why I'm nervous since I've been through first day of school loads of times, but I am. I push open the door, only to see heads immediately turn in my direction. There must be only 500 people in the whole school and I can feel my cheeks burn at the thought that my presence, won't go unnoticed.

Even though the school is small, the main office is nowhere to be found. Every school has one, don't they? The bell for first period goes off and I mutter a silent string of curses under my breath. Great, now I didn't have schedule, and I'd be late on my first day. Just my luck.

It feels like I wander around the hallways for hours, until I see a person leaning against a set of lockers and finally concede to asking for help. "Excuse me. I was hoping you could tell me where the main office is." A boy, probably my age or a year or two older turns around to face me. When I say I will never forget his face, I mean it. Every line is hard and smooth and I find myself wanting to touch the bridge of his nose, the curve of his jaw, the outside corners of his lips. His eyes are almost an ocean blue which looks defining against his chocolate brown curls. I want to brush the hair away of his face, I can't help it. I've seen plenty of good looking guys before, but this one, wow. The way his large muscles are crossed over his chest makes me long to be wrapped in them, and I'm _actually_ thinking about it when his voice slaps me out of my reverie.

"Sure, go down this hallway, through the double doors, and back to whatever other school you came from." He smirks.

I should have known better. Guys this good looking were never nice. They were always the assholes some stupid girl would fall for and get her heartbroken. I hate that I can be categorized with that group, which I am obviously. My thoughts a few seconds ago can attest to that. I'm thinking up a good comeback when the principle I'd met a few days ago spots us.

"Mr. Krawford what are you doing outside of class?" Principle Daniels asked.

Faster than I would have thought possible the jerk encircles me with his arm. Ignoring the pleasant sensation of his skin on mine, I try to shrug him off. No such luck. "Just showing my friend..." He snaps his fingers, blanking on my name.

"Celeste" I fill in.

"Right. Celeste, around."

"Is this true?" Principle Daniels asked as my eyes locked with the bright blue ones next to mine. I see the plea in them. Smiling, I put my arm around his waist and dig my nails in as hard as I can.

"Yep. um..." I say not knowing the boys first name.

"Kyle." He says.

Silently I thought, _Kyle Krawford even the name is hot, _but out loud I only say "Kyle here was just giving me a tour the school."

"Alright." The principle says, sounding not fully convinced. "You can take Mrs. Bumiller to her first period. She's has it with you and I trust you do know where your own class is." It was the implied that Kyle needed to stop skipping class. "Mrs. Brand will have your schedule Celeste."

As soon as Principle Daniels was gone I headed off in the direction I came, because yes, I was going to skip class on first day of school. I'd rather get detention than have to follow Kyle around like a lost puppy dog. "Wait." I hear Kyle yell from behind me, jogging to catch up. When he does, he turns around to face me walking backwards effortlessly. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" I ask. I really didn't get why he was following me. I jerk back because all the sudden he's right in front of me, blocking my way to the exit doors.

"I don't" Kyle says simply "You just don't strike me as the type to ditch school. Especially not on the first day."

"You don't know anything about me." I try to step around him, but it's no use. Even being 5'8 he's still got a half a foot on me, not to mention probably 50 pounds.

"We can change that." He smiles seductively while brushing a stray golden curl behind my ear. Alright, now I'm confused. Didn't he just tell me to go home and get lost?

"Actually, I'm fine with never speaking to you again, so if you don't mind..." I cut off seeing Kyle's face. His eyes are wide with alarm and are locked on my necklace. I want to ask him what he's looking at, but before I can, he's already off down the hallway. Right before though, he breathed two simple letters. So soft I wondered if I'd imagined it.

"_**C.B."**_

I walk into class the next day expecting to see Kyle, but even after the bell rings he doesn't make an appearance. The teacher, Mrs. Brand, introduces me and I blush, as usual. Kids hand in there essays that were apparently assigned a few weeks ago as I try to go unnoticed. Unsuccessful. Even though I'm pretending to doodle, I can see out of the corner of my eye a short, dark haired, girl whose assessing me, and by the looks of it, she'll either make me her best friend or worst enemy. It's the look the queen bee of every school has given me the first day. My guess for this one, is the ladder. Another girl, a petite red head, gives me a soft, inviting look. If I'm going to be friends with anyone it'll probably be her.

The two boys in front of me turn around to introduce themselves. Their names are Jeremy and Justin and their identical twins although they didn't have to tell me that. There like carbon copies of one another, same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same manly build. They're probably an inch or two taller than me, and its apparent right from the beginning that they're popular at the school. The easiest way to tell is by the dirty look the brunette gave me when she sees me talking to them. Mrs. Brand talks and there's only about five minutes left in class when a familiar face strolls lazily in.

"Kyle, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Mrs. Brand says sounding like he's right on time, which I suppose he is on his schedule.

"The pleasures all mine Mrs.B." Kyle says sounding like he doesn't have a care in the world. I realize theres only one seat left open in the whole class, the one next to mine. Kyle slides into it and I quickly shift my long curls over to one side, forming a barrier between us.

"Hey" Kyle whispers.

"Hey" I say back quietly but not before catching once again the dark haired girl expression. Anger, astonishment, confusion? Maybe all three. Kyle feels incredibly close to me even though I don't think he moved his chair. All the sudden I feel his fingers twine into my hair, pulling on the ends of the curls. It doesn't hurt though, it feels good. I don't let him know that though. I take my hair and brush it to the other side even though now my face is exposed. He grins like that's exactly what he wanted. I try to regain my concentration on what Mrs. Brand is talking about but its hard to focus on anything when I can feel likes eyes watching me like a hawk. Jeremy turns around and hands me a slip of paper.

_Come to Bella Bites at 3:00_

_Everyone meets there after school_

_We'll introduce you to the gang. _

I don't really know if I want to meet them. Especially since the popular crowd isn't really my forte, but if it'll get me out of the house for an extra couple hours, why not? I'm about to write down sure and tell them thanks when Kyle takes the paper and reads it. I try to snatch it back but Kyle holds his arm out and Mrs. Brand sees us. I stop trying to get the note back and relax. The bell rings and when I tell Jeremy and Justin ill come, they're ecstatic.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. I was about the red headed girl. Her name is Natalia and she's super outgoing. We have almost every class together and we even went out for lunch(a treat that's not aloud at any of the other schools I been to.) She asks me where I came from and I explain that I bounce around a lot. It only takes a few minutes for her to ask the question she's probably been wondering all along. I explain that my mom past away and that my dad left when I was six. There's the oh my god I'm so sorry bit where I tell her, its fine, really. I invite her to Bella Bite's but she says it's not her scene. I wonder why it's not since, to state things plainly, she's beautiful. It's clear she doesn't wear any makeup or care what she wears to school but she could still be on the cover of a magazine. I don't ask why though, I just say ok and tell her if she changes her mind to let me know.

I walk home(or whatever you want to call it) first to drop off my backpack before heading to Bella's. I end up getting there at 3:30 since the walk isn't that short and find Jake and Jeremy huddles with a bunch of guys and girls in a big horseshoe shaped booth.

"Cel!" Jake calls, apparently having made up a new nickname for me. He comes over and gives me a quick squeeze and leaves his arm around my shoulder when introducing everyone. I only remember three of the eight names. Diana, the brunette from my first period class who was the one giving me the dirty looks, Colin a husky boy who looks at me like he's undressing me with his eyes, and Matt, probably the best looking boy who just smiles politely. He's the only one who doesn't scare me. We chit chat about unimportant things and I pretend to laugh when they do. Even Diana seems to not despise me as much. We all head out at four and Matt picks up the check which included chocolate or vanilla milkshakes for all of us. I thank him even though everyone else just seemed to expect him to pay.

"Don't worry about it." He smiles. "My dad owns the place."

"Oh. Well, still." I say until I'm wondering something and am to curious not to ask.

"Then why is it called Bella Bites?"

"He named it after my mom. She passed away last year."

Still somewhat in shock I say "I'm sorry. I lost my mom too, it was a while ago, but it feels like yesterday."

"Im sorry." He says, and I feel it. His sorrow, I mean. How much he cared for his mom is in written all over his face, and i wonder if mine is too.

When it's about seven o' clock, I head to the library which my uncle tells me is right around the corner. I get there in about two minutes and am happy to be somewhere I can completely be myself. Just knowing there's books all around calms me, as it always has. I walk through the rows and rows of endless shelves and pick out a few titles that seem interesting. Call me crazy, but I love classics. I'm just walking out of the building when I notice how dark it is, and cold. Leaves rustle and I try to use my phone as a flash light but the darkness swallows up any help it might have given. I'm thinking how grateful I am that I live so close, when I pause. Not because I see anything but because of the slightest tickling of metal against my chest. My necklace thrums like the pulse of a beating heart.

On my twelfth birthday, my mom gave me the most beautiful necklace I'd even seen. It was a large, diamond shaped pendant, that could be any color depending on the trick of the light. I would go out in the sun and just sit for hours watching the it cast rainbow shadows on the leaves. The one thing my mom warned was that the necklace had been very precious to my father and therefore it meant a lot to her. She made me promise never to take it off. I always wondered why my father's necklace was so special to my mother, since he was the one who left us, but I excepted it gratefully and with that the promise to always wear it.

Most days I wore it under my shirts, a gift to hide and call my own. Sometimes though, when I was in a bad mood, I watched the light reflections dance around the room like when I was a kid. Just now, when I was in the library, I slipped it under my sweater, wanting it as close to my heart as possible. Books were always me and my mother's thing. Now, the steady vibration of it against my chest, makes me feel like it sprang to life. I look down my shirt to find it glowing the weirdest shade of violet, a color I've never seen it reflect. Taking a quick glance around, I continue home walking at a jogging pace. I'm almost there, and my heart's finally starting to relax when a shadow jumps out at me and pins me to the ground in a second flat. My head hits the concrete sidewalk with a thud that immediately makes me dizzy. Almost instantly I feel my hair dampen and I know I'm bleeding. All I can see is the night sky as I try to scream, but the figure covers my mouth. Cold rough hands reach up my sweater as I thrash around with no luck of getting up. In a millisecond the weight is gone, lifted off me. With nothing now stopping my mouth, I try to scream for help but only a silent raspy sound comes out, and when I try again, nothing does. I want to sit up, but my heads foggy and it feels like I might throw up any second now. I see a figure come toward me, and try to scoot backwards which is a feeble attempt.

"Celeste. Celeste." I hear my name over and over again from the same pair of lips. "Celeste look at me." The person says pulling me up to my feet even though I think I'm more being lifted. I can't focus, all I see is darkness and trees and more darkness. "Come on Celeste, look at me." The voice commands tilting my chin up, soft fingers grazing my lower lip." I finally zero in and recognize the face immediately.

"Kyle?" I manage to say but it's more of an exhale of breath. I see the look of concern on his face and then I'm looking at the ground again.

"Shh..." Kyle whispers softly tucking my hair back behind my ears. "You're alright, every things going to be fine." His words are soothing and I find myself abruptly more relaxed. "We need to get out of here though. Can you stand?" I try and almost collapse as soon as there's pressure on my toes. Kyle catches me and sighs like he knew this would be the case. Before I can protest I'm in Kyle's arms. Our eyes meet one last time and the world goes black.

When I wake up, I find myself in a strange looking room. Despite the endless amount of space the whole room only holds a bed, a TV strait in front of it and a tiny night stand a little off to the side. The walls are white and the only thing of real color is the blue bed spread. I slide off the side and notice I'm wearing pajamas that are sixteen times to small. I open the door just as someone on the other end does. "Well, if it isn't our leading lady." Kyle says one corner of his mouth tilted up in an smug smile.

"What...where am I? What happened? The last thing I remem..."

"Slow down Boo. One question at a time."

" Okay." I say. "Did you just call me Boo?"

"I did. It suits you, considering the fright you gave me last night."

"What happened?"

"Well you sort of, almost got killed and I was thinking of letting you die but at the last minute I was like ehh..."

"Don't be such an ass." I say and punch him in the arm, although he doesn't seem to feel it.

"Sorry he can't help it." A different voice says laughing "It's in his nature." Natalia walks through and gives me a hug. "I'm glad you're alright" she whispers into my ear.

"Um.. now I'm really confused. Where are we?"

"You, are in our house." Kyle says

"Our?" I ask.

"He's my brother." Natalia admits with loathing.

"Half-Brother." Kyle corrects and even though they are both rolling their eyes it's easy to see the real love between siblings they share. I'm about to ask more questions when Kyle sees my expression. "My dad, her mom yada, yada, yada." I still want to know more but drop the subject for both their sakes."

"There was a man and he attacked me." I say, slowly remembering. Kyle and Natalia exchange uneasy looks.

"Do you remember anything else?" Natalia asks. I shake my head but reach for the necklace finding it in its usual spot, resting against my skin. "We'll let you get cleaned up." She adds and they both start to walk out of the room.

"Kyle?" I say, and he turns back around. "I know you saved me, and I'm very grateful, but how were you there? I'm happy you were, but it was like you came out of nowhere." The memory is coming back in a rush now, but still, there's so much missing from it.

"Another time Boo." He says rubbing his eyes. It looks like he didn't get much sleep last night, if any, and I'm left along in the vacant room as the door shuts behind him.

I find the bathroom pretty easily and am appalled by how awful I look. My hair is a tangled mess and I gently search my scalp to find what's probably four or five stitches on them. There's a hair cap on the counter which I understand means not to get my head wet. Even though my hair is dry the water feels fantastic on my face. Like I'm wiping away the impurities and troubles from last night. After I get out, a carefully comb my hair into a high pony and am happy to see my curls looking somewhat decent again. I throw what I'm assuming are Natalia's clothes into the hamper and put on my clean ones from last night that are folded by the sink. Last, but not least, I wipe the water off my necklace and tuck it under my sweatshirt. This time there's no beat.

I walk down the hallway and hear whispering voices at the end.

"No, absolutely not." Kyle says.

"But we have to! What if something like this happens again, and what if she already knows!" Natalia argues her tone growing louder.

"She doesn't know. Trust me, and will you keep your voice down, she'll find out right now since you're shouting." Kyle shushes. "If it does, you can tell her and I wont argue, but if we tell her now shell just be looking out and paranoid which that will draw them to her in a heart beat. Just let me take care of this."

"Then what if something happens to you." Natalia whispers sounding worried.

"Natal, its me." Kyle says with out a smidgen of doubt.

"Promise you wont do anything stupid?"

"Your definition of stupid and my definition of stupid are very different." I swear I can hear the smirk in Kyle's voice. I quietly tip toe back to the room I woke up in and wait about two minutes before walking loudly into the room, apparently the kitchen.

"Hey." I say

"Well you look better." Kyle says and Natalia elbows him in the stomach. Surprisingly it seems to have hurt him, which makes no sense since when I punched him he seemed not to notice and I'm much bigger than Natalia.

"Come, I made lunch." Natalia says proudly. At the table they explain a little more of last nights events. Apparently Kyle was walking to the seven-eleven when he saw me being attacked. He pushed the guy off but didn't get a good look at his face. After that he carried me home.

"Wait. You carried me?"

"Yup." Kyle smiles like it was a happy memory.

"Oh god." I groan "I'm sorry you should have just called 911." I think about this and am quick to say. "Actually I'm glad you didn't, but still, thanks."

"Eh its fine. You're pretty light anyways." He says and I hope he's telling the truth. I may be thin, but I'm not little. He explains they gave me stitches here since Natalia knows how to and didn't have to take out much hair to do it. I gasp at that part but it doesn't feel like I have a bald spot so I tell her strait away its fine. Kyle let me take his bed for the night while he slept on the couch in the living room. Things are finally making sense except for two unanswered questions. First, why my necklace was thrumming against my skin seconds before I was assaulted and second, why Kyle and Natalia was keeping secrets from me. I mean the whole 'draw them to her in a heartbeat' thing. What was that about? Even though that seemed to be the most important part of the conversation I'd picked up it was the words 'let me take care of this' that was replaying over and over in my mind.


End file.
